megaversal_background_generatorfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Infantry Soldier
CS Infantry Soldier O.C.C. (This OCC is the generic army soldier that forms the bulk of military personnel in the CS military. The Naval Infantry of the CS Navy uses a slight variation on the Army's training for their soldiers.) The Coalition Military's soldier, often called "the Grunt" is a marvel of just how good the training programs of the CS military truly is. The Army's training is brutal, short, and succinct, but puts out multipurpose soldiers able to operate on the modern battlefield without compromising the mission or their fellow soldiers. They are taught the minimum amount of literacy to get by in the military, how to fight, how to shoot, their bodies are honed, their minds are sharpened into a brutal and effective soldier able to cite regulations by memory, tactics by sheer muscle memory, and know the military's thoughts on magic users, monsters, and insurgents. Duty and loyalty to the CS are the first lessons taught to the Grunt, and that is what keeps the soldier going through the rest of the training. A combination of video training, subliminal messaging, highly trained drill instructors, and sleep deprivation teach each man and woman how to be the face of the CS Military. Surprisingly little individualism is lost to the soldier, despite what might one might think of when subliminal messaging is included. The CS knows that it is the instincts of their soldiers that will bring them victory, not pre-programmed drones. Still, a little direction and focus never hurt anyone by their line of thinking. To the individual grunt, basic is a helltime that separates them from the civilians, a time which prepares them for the real horrors of war. While it is hardly without its pitfalls, the training is surprisingly effective. From the twelve week basic training period emerges a hardened warrior, able to deal with some of the worst things the Rifts can pump out. Wrapped in Mega Damage Armor, armed with the best weapons and equipment the CS can produce, they march out ready to defend their homeland with all of their might, both of personality and body. It is little wonder that the CS is as powerful as it is. Each citizen soldier sees themselves as the inheritors of a vast legacy of human military power, reaching back to the old American Empire. "Long live the Coalition States, long live the Emperor!" : Requirements: A high P.S. and a high P.E. are suggested, but not required. Anybody with the will to fight for humanity and physical attributes not less than 7 can be a Coalition Grunt. : Base S.D.C.: 4D6+15 S.D.C. : Maximum Player Rank: E-9 Sergeant Major (Army)/E-9 Master Chief Petty Officer (Navy) :: (Note: Exceptions exist by MOS) O.C.C. Skills: : Athletics (General) - +1 to Parry and Dodge, Roll, PS, +1D6 SPD, +1D8 SDC : Body Building & Weight Lifting - +2 PS, +10 SDC : Climbing/Rappelling 45%/35% + 5% per level of experience : Military Etiquette 50% + 5% per level of experience : Radio: Basic 45% + 5% per level of experience : Running - +1 PE, +4D4 SPD, +1D6 SDC : Sensory Equipment 40% + 5% per level of experience : Weapon Systems 50% + 5% per level of experience : HTH Expert : WP Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 13. : WP E-Rifle - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. : WP Spear or Knife :: Knife - +1 to strike at levels 2, 4, 7, 10, and 13. ::: +1 to parry at levels, 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. ::: +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 1, 3, 6, 8, 10 and 13. :: Spear - +1 to strike and parry at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, and 12. ::: +1 to strike when thrown at levels, 3, 6, 10, and 14. ::: Maximum throwing range: 150 feet : Pilot: One of the following: :: Automobile 75% +2% per level of experience :: Boats: Motorboat, Race & Hydrofoil 70% +5% per level of experience :: Combat Helicopters 67%+4% per level of experience :: Hover Craft (Ground) 65% +5% per level of experience :: Hovercycles, Skycycles & Rocket Bikes 65% +5% per level of experience :: Jet Packs 57% +4% per level of experience :: Motorcycles & Snowmobiles 75% +4% per level of experience :: Robots and Power Armor 66% +3% per level of experience :: Robot (and Power Armor) Combat: Basic :: Tanks & APCs 67% +4% per level of experience :: Truck 55% +4% per level of experience Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed to Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of two "other" skills. Military Occupational Specialty Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: : Armor Crew M.O.S. ' : 'Close Quarters Battle Specialist M.O.S. ' : 'Communication Specialist M.O.S. ' : 'Cook M.O.S. ' : 'E.O.D. M.O.S. ' : 'Infantry Power Armor Pilot M.O.S. ' : 'Infantryman M.O.S. : Military Police M.O.S. ' : 'Motor Pool Maintenance Mechanic M.O.S. ' : 'Ranger: Forward Observer M.O.S. ' : 'Ranger: Target Acquisition Group M.O.S. ' : 'Trauma Specialist M.O.S. ' O.C.C. Related Skills: Select seven other skills at level one and two additional skills at levels three and one at levels six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. : Communications: Any : Cowboy: None : Domestic: Any : Electrical: Basic Electronics only : Espionage: None : Mechanical: Basic Mechanics and Automotive Mechanics only. : Medical: First aid only. : Military: Any (+15%) : Physical: Any, except acrobatics and gymnastics : Pilot: Any : Pilot Related: Any (+5%) : Rogue: Any : Science: Math only : Technical: Any : Weapon Proficiencies: Any : Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 8, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. 'Standard Issue Equipment: Assigned by Billet. See your Commanding Officer for your issued gear. In addition, all soldiers are issued one dress uniform, three standard uniforms, one armored great coat (AR 16; 12 M.D.C) , one pair of armored waterproof boots, one pair of tennis shoes (for PT), a set of PT clothes, five pairs of under clothes including socks, personal grooming kit, and polarized sunglasses or goggles. 'Standard Equipment on Assignment': Varies by Billet. Most include one primary longarm (energy or ballistic, as needed), one sidearm (energy or ballistic), one close combat weapon (vibro-knife, vibro-bayonette, or neural mace, as required), one suit of body armor, one assault pack full of mission gear, one field pack, full of survival and mission gear, and other optional equipment, as needed and assigned by Billet. 'Equipment available upon special assignment': Any weapon types, extra ammunition, Spider-skull Walker, other robot vehicles, hovercraft (especially hover cycles), tank, jet pack, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. 'Money': The grunt gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The Soldiers draw monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. 'Cybernetics': None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. Back to Rifts CS Character Creation Select M.O.S., Determine your Motivations, Personality, and Description, and move to developing your background.